It's Sweethearts Week on Wheel of Fortune!
by Isawien Malfoy
Summary: It's Sweethearts Week on Wheel of Fortune... And Swing shift and Night shift both find themselves VERY interested in the latest show... why? well you'd never guess what members of Las Vegas' finest just appeared up on the show....


Hi everyone,

Yes I'm still working on Night Stalker, Dream Stalker; but last week I was watching Wheel of Fortune (well I suppose it's two weeks ago now) and was like... oh wow, it's Sweethearts Week. oh wow, they're in Vegas... hmmm

And to be honest, I heard something (I was out of the room) about this couple getting married because they were bored and was like... well... I suppose if anything like that was truly plausible in the CSI world... why not that :) and thus this idea was born. and it didn't leave me alone until it was finished.

So, please let me know how off my rocker you think i've fallen :-)

Isa

* * *

**Title :** It's Sweetheart's Week on Wheel of Fortune 

**Author :** Daydreambear aka Isawien

**Rating :** PG... if that... at least in my opinon

**Show :** CSI : Crime Scene Investigation

**Pairings :** Grissom/Sara

**Disclaimer :** No, I do not own CSI (hello, would things be happening as they are?) No, I don't own Wheel of Fortune. And sadly the majority of this plot I don't own either. Nor do I own the other contestants on the show... or even the dang puzzles used... Don't own anything you recognize...yes! it's all not mine! I admit it... now let me go drown my sorrows over my lack of property in peace... Thank you -goes off to corner to think and write on other CSI stories... evil laughter is strangly heard echoing in the web page-

**Author's Notes :** (See above yeah... WAY up there above all this lovely stuff). Oh wait, thoughts are italized... but a LOT of italization in one area is the show as you are 'seeing' it on TV (or as the characters watching are seeing it). when it goes back to the nice normal, non-italics writing (during the watching of the 'show', it's real life (or whatever you consider the equivalent to be ;-) ) But yes, on with the show -grins-

P.S. (updated 6/14/2005 - seperating the sections that are on the tv from the sections that are of the people watching the events on tv, are now "**:-:-:"** thingies)

**

* * *

**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday February 10th, 2005**

**8:45 a.m.**

**Las Vegas**

**Residence of Archie Johnson**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ahh the best part of the morning, Wheel of Fortune." Archie smiled as he turned on the VCR and pressed play before running into his kitchen. Coming back out he caught the end of the first toss-up as the woman read the answer. "Oh my God! I have to take this in to work." Archie whispered as the commercials started. Snapping out of his shock he stopped the tape. "I am so saving the rest of this until everyone can see it. And I need to call Greg and Bobby and everyone else, have them come to work early." he continued as he picked up the phone and started dialing.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Thursday February 10th, 2005

**5:45 p.m.**

**Las Vegas**

**CSI A/V Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Alright Arch, what's up? Why are all of us here early?" Greg asked as he plopped into a seat.

"Yeah, and why did you tell us to take a break and head down here?" Catherine continued as she looked at the man.

"You had to see this, I went home today and was going to watch Wheel of Fortune that I recorded last night." Archie began as he looked around the gathered members of Night shift and those that had moved to Swing shift.

"And this relates to us being here how?" Nick asked lost.

"Watch." Archie replied pressing play, "Oh and close that door." he continued and David did as told.

After the usual opening, and the group realized this was from when they were filming there in Vegas at the Hilton a few months earlier, Pat Sajek and Vanna White came on stage. Vanna going to the board, and Pat going up to where the three couples, seeing as it was 'Sweetheart's Week' due to Valentine's Day being in three days, stood ready to play.

**:-:-:**

_"Welcome to Wheel of Fortune, this week is Sweetheart's week, so let's meet our three couples." Pat began before turning to the first couple. "Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle. From Las Vegas?"_

_"That's right." Sara smiled on screen as the crowd clapped._

_"It says you two are 'lab rats'?" he continued curious and Gil rolled his eyes before glancing over at Sara._

_"That would be my doing." Sara smiled softly. "Actually we're CSIs here in Vegas."_

_"CSIs?" Pat asked curious._

_"Crime Scene Investigators. When a crime happens, we go in to find the evidence, then interpret it." Grissom explained._

_"It's a bit more involved in that, but that's the gist of it." Sara added._

_"Interesting job." Pat smiled. "Now is it true what is says here, about why you married?." he asked glancing up at them._

_"Yes it is." Sara laughed. "And it's all his fault."_

_"Well why don't you tell the audience why you two got married them."_

_"It was Easter, we decided to have dinner together since we were the only members of our team working, and have no family here." Grissom began._

_"And we were bored." Sara continued as laughter filtered through the audience._

_"Well, what better reason to get married." Pat laughed before moving to the next couple. _

_"Ben and Alisha Pennington. From Magnolia, Texas. Tell us a bit about yourselves."_

_"Well we don't have as interesting a wedding story." the dark haired woman began with a laugh. " We met when I was a teenager and he was in his early twenties. Many years later started dating and did what we did. We've been married ten years now, have four wonderful children"_

_"Congratulations." Pat smiled before moving on to the last couple. "Renee and Michael Berstein, from Orlando, Florida. Renee, you're a Mortician?"_

_"Yes, I love my job." she replied with a smile. _

_"And Michael, you own a factory production line, in fence productions?"_

_"Yes Pat I love my job and am rich." Michael laughed before turning more serious, "And we have three children, Jessica, Sarah, and Jonathon."_

_"Wonderful." Pat smiled once more before turning to the audience. "Let's get started with our first Toss-up of the night. This one worth $1000. The category is Song Lyrics." Pat began before the tune began to play as the letters flipped over._

_"Gil and Sara." he prompted moments later when the rang in. __"A Kiss is still a kiss." Sara answered before it came up on the board._

_"Congratulations." Pat smiled. "And you are one-thousand dollars richer. And we'll be back right after this commercial break."_

**:-:-:**

"This is a joke right?" Catherine asked looking around the group. "I've fallen asleep and dreaming that Griss and Sara are on Wheel of Fortune."

"Afraid not." Warrick replied as the commercial break ended.

**:-:-:**

_"Welcome back, let's jump right into this and start out next Toss-up. This one is worth $2000. Category is Living Thing. Vanna?"_

_"Blue Whale." Sara and Grissom rang in._

_"That's right." Pat grinned. "And that gives you a grand total of $3000 dollars, and brings us to our first puzzle of the night. Category is Before and After. Gil, Sara."_

_Grissom spun the wheel only to have it land on Bankrupt. Pat commiserated with them, although he did more of the commiserating, Sara and Grissom just shrugged and began to whisper to one another as it moved to Alisha and Ben. Ben spun and landed on $900._

_"A 'T'!" Alisha called._

_"There are two Ts." Pat answered as Vanna moved to flip them over. $3750 later, an S, two E's, two R's, a C and an N, Alisha and Ben landed on $400._

_"A 'P'!" Ben called._

_"I'm sorry there are no P's." Pat replied before turning to Renee and Michael. Michael spun the wheel and it landed on $300._

_"H!" Renee yelled._

_"There are two H's."_

_"We'd like to buy a vowel."_

_"An O."_

_"There are three Os."_

_"Another vowel."_

_"Ok." Pat replied_

_"An A."_

_"There are two A's." Pat smiled as Vanna turned them over. "Would you like to buy another vowel? Spin? Solve?"_

_"We'll spin." Michael replied before doing so._

_"$3500!" Pat announced as the audience went wild._

_"A 'D'." Renee supplied._

_"There is one D." Pat answered. _

_"We'd like to solve!" The chorused. "Mother-in-law School Graduate!"_

_"That's right." Pat grinned as he walked over to the happy couple. "And that brings your total to $4000. And us to another commercial break."_

**:-:-:**

"Fast-forward!" Catherine ordered and Archie quickly did as told, stopping when the 'yellow couple', aka Alisha and Ben spun the wheel. The puzzle being a Prize Puzzle, and the category being On the Menu. Seconds later the wheel stopped on Bankrupt and it moved on to Michael and Renee.

Michael and Renee spun, and earned $1700 for a "T", five R's, and two E's. Only to land on "Lose a Turn" and have it go back to Grissom and Sara.

Grissom spun the wheel, and it landed on the Wine Country prize and Sara immediately called out "S". Which fortunately there was one, causing a slight cheer to raise in the A/V Lab. Spinning again they landed on a gift certificate to which with a P was their's. $1750 later, they landed on the Jackpot tile. And Sara and Grissom were quick to solve the puzzle.

**:-:-:**

_"Warm Raspberry Soufflé For Two!"_

_"That's right." Pat smiled. "And I think this was a prize puzzle wasn't it?" he continued glancing towards the audience before turning back to them. "And let's see, where can you get Warm Raspberry Soufflé... oh, what about France."_

_"Oh my God." Sara whispered although it was easy to read her lips before she turned and looked at Grissom with a smile as Charlie began to speak, describing the trip to Paris worth $6,550_

_"You got $9,900 that round, bringing your total to $12,900 and that brings us to another commercial break." Pat spoke with a smile and Sara smiled up at Grissom._

**:-:-:**

"Oh _my_ God." Catherine whispered. "They won a trip to PARIS!"

"Wonder why they haven't gone yet..." Nick mused.

"You mean besides the fact that no one knows they're together?" Warrick pointed out before the show returned and Charlie described the Saturn Ion that was the prize in the Mystery Round and Pat announced the puzzle was a Phrase. And the Blue team was starting. They then proceeded to dominate the puzzle and come up with the answer: What's Good For The Goose Is Good For The Gander, resulting in $5150 for Alisha and Ben. Then they went to another commercial.

**:-:-:**

_"Welcome back to Sweetheart's Week." Pat began when they returned. "It's time for our third toss-up, this one is worth $3000. The clue is Title. Vanna?"_

_"Gil and Sara." Pat prompted when they rang in._

_"MY FUNNY VALENTINE."_

_"That's right." Pat smiled. "And time for our next puzzle, Occupation is the category this time. Sara, Gil." he prompted before they spun and landed on Loose a Turn, then they heard a bell ring. "Ahh, that sound means we're running out of time, so I'll give the wheel one final spin." he continued as he reached down to spin._

**:-:-:**

"HOLY CRAP!" Greg exclaimed when it landed on $5000.

**:-:-:**

_"And we'll had a thousand dollars to that so each consonant __is worth $6000. Alisha, Ben... A letter please?"_

_"T!"_

_"There are two Ts... you have twenty seconds." Pat replied and they just shrugged. "Michael and Renee?"_

_"L!"_

_"There is one L." he answered and waited the twenty seconds before moving on to Grissom and Sara._

_"S." Grissom spoke up._

_"There are four S's." Pat answered. "Twenty-four hundred." Sara and Grissom leaned towards each other and were talking back and forth before the buzzer sounded and Pat moved on to Alisha and Ben._

_"H!"_

_"There are two H's." Pat replied and they shook their heads once more as they talked before he moved on to Michael and Renee._

_"R."_

_"There is no R." Pat replied sadly and it came back to Grissom and Sara._

_"G!" Sara spoke up._

_"There is one G." he smiled. "And your time starts now." Pat replied as Vanna turned the tile._

_"Psychologist and Psychiatrist." They answered before the puzzle changed to show it was right._

_"That's correct." Pat smiled as he walked over to them. "And your final score is $30,000. And I'll be right back." he continued before moving on to Alisha and Ben._

**:-:-:**

"They just dominated that game." Jacqui whispered in shock as Pat spoke to the other couples.

"Well, they are a couple of geniuses." Greg suggested.

"_Dead_ Geniuses." Catherine growled as Pat returned to their sides as Archie moved to speed through the commercials once more. And the show started up again, with the three down at 'Bonus Land'.

**:-:-:**

_"$45, 900 total. A trip to Paris and one to the California Wine Country... I think you did pretty good."_

_"So do we." Sara smiled._

_"Is anyone in the audience?" Pat asked before they shook their heads._

_"No, this is sort of a surprise for our friends." Sara explained with a smile. "And none of our family could come so." she continued with a shrug._

_"Well, let's see if we can add to that total then, and the surprise, so spin the wheel." Pat smiled before Grissom did so and it landed on a star. "And can you hand me the card, thank you." he continued when Sara handed him the gold envelope like card. "Now if you'll walk over here and stand on the star or near it..." he continued as they found their mark before he turned to Vanna. "Category is Title R, S, T, L, N, E, Vanna." Pat prompted before she moved toturn two letters, a T in the second word, and an E in the last._

_"Alright, we need three constants and a vowel."_

_"B." Grissom began._

_"M." Sara continued._

_"D."._

_"And a vowel." Pat prompted._

_"O." Sara replied._

_"You have thirty seconds..." Pat spoke up before Sara glanced at Grissom then looked back at the screen._

_"Babe..." Grissom began._

_"I Got You Babe!" Sara exclaimed after a beat and the puzzle changed to show that while Vanna clapped._

_"Interesting format, find the last word first." Pat mused with a smile. "But let's see what you won." he continued before opening the 'envelope' then letting them see it and Sara grinned before he turned it to the audience. "$75,000." _

_Overhead Charlie announced that they had won $75,000, then Pat spoke up._

_"...brings your total for the night to $120,900." Sara turned and grasped Grissom's hands, grinning like an idiot, but otherwise they remained fairly calm._

**:-:-:**

"Oh my _freaking_ mother of God. They won _that_ much money! Nick sputtered as everyone else in the room remained in silent shock, watching as Catherine moved through the commercials to see Pat and Vanna discussing the night and how Grissom and Sara were the calmest winners they'd ever had. But they wished them the best.

"You do realize night shift doesn't start for another hour don't you." Grissom's voice drew their attention and every face turned to look at him in the doorway almost as if on cue. He was standing there, leaning up against the doorjamb surprisingly non-chalant.

"You got _married_!" Catherine shrieked.

"I take it someone actually did watch Wheel of Fortune." Sara's calm voice spoke from behind Grissom before she pushed him into the room and followed to shut the door behind them. "Before you all start yelling or whatever it is you might do, take deep breaths and remember that we are at the lab where there are ears listening that love to gossip." she continued looking around the group, one hand held up as if to stop their words.

"Would you like to explain how you've been married nearly a year and no one said anything?" Catherine asked rather calmly.

"We both love our jobs. We love each other as well. We needed to work out how we were going to work around the whole fact that she _is_ my subordinate, among other issues." Grissom replied softly.

"No we didn't say anything, it's not that we don't trust you, it's just we didn't know _how_ to tell you." Sara continued.

"Then Sara read about Wheel of Fortune coming and was joking about how it might be the perfect way to tell the world, and for some unknown reason we actually entered. When we were accepted, we figured it just might be the solution to the problem of why we didn't tell you. And give us time to focus our mental energies on the issues related to work." he shrugged slightly.

"So you've been married nearly a year, you being the two of you decided to tell us through a game show, and have since been trying to work out how to handle things with work." Warrick surmised.

"Exactly." Sara smiled.

"Geek love... it never makes sense except to Geeks." Greg shook his head and everyone looked at him, blinking a few times before Sara giggled.

"So now what?" Nick asked after a few minutes.

"Now we have a trip to Paris to attend to, seeing as we never had a honeymoon." Grissom replied with a smile.

"What about the trip to California?" Greg asked.

"Oh we have plans for that." Sara grinned. "But, we do have places to be and things to do after all. So kindly no going nuts and spreading things around the lab, there will be a formal announcement from the PTBs in the morning so..." she trailed off with a shrug. "Until then, I have a rape case calling my name." she finished before disappearing from the room.

"And I have paperwork to attend to." Grissom continued before following after her.

"Am I dreaming?" Catherine repeated once more.

"Nope, but I think we've entered the Twilight Zone." Nick countered shaking his head.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday April 11th, 2005**

**11:38 a.m. PST ( 8:38 p.m. UTC+1)**

**Paris, France**

**Four Seasons Hotel George V Paris**

**Honeymoon Suite**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Happy Anniversary." Grissom whispered in his wife's year as he slipped his arms around her waist and let his chin rest on her shoulder as they looked out at the Eiffel Tower from their room.

"Happy Anniversary." Sara smiled as she continued to play lightly with the necklace he'd given her on Valentine's day, the one he'd gotten from after their time on Wheel and kept secret from her until their first Valentine's together. She had cried when she'd seen it, it was so unique. Three stones set among white gold, but for some reason it seemed to twist like a double helix, at least to her. Lowering her hands she laid them on his and let her head fall back against his shoulder lightly. "It's beautiful isn't it? The Eiffel Tower at night."

"Very, but not as much as you." he countered and she laughed.

"What do you think everyone is up to back home?" she asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Well, my guess they are working. And Warrick and Catherine would no doubt be getting their invitations to a completely paid trip in the California Wine Country about now..." he trailed off with a smirk before turning his attention to the skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder blade.

"You think they're going to kill us over that?" Sara asked with a small smile as she tilted her head.

"They might, but then again. If we found happiness, I think they should as well."

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Grissom." she laughed once more.

"Ahh I'm still Gil Grissom, and my wife is entirely to blame for my new views in life." he countered with a smile and she shook her head.

"God no wonder they're so happy about our marriage. You're not nearly the bear you were a year ago."

"This from the woman they were more terrified of than me." he rolled his eyes.

"Ahh well, they had written off me ever being 'nice' again until you took your head out of the ground so." Sara shrugged slightly before smiling.

"Mm hmm. Marry me." he spoke suddenly.

"We're already married." She laughed in response.

"I know, but let's get married again, one where we can have our families there."

"You're crazy." Sara giggled as she turned in his arms to look at him. "You're serious about this?" she asked after a moment.

"Honey..." he trailed off with a shrug.

"You're not crazy, you're insane." she smiled as she reached up to trace his cheek. "But if you want to, let's do it. But I'm not celebrating two different wedding dates." she continued with a shake of her head.

"Well of course not." he agreed with a smile. "So shall we plan a wedding when we get home?"

"I'd love to." she laughed once more. "But first we have a private tour of the Louvre on Wednesday and a few more days here that I want to enjoy." she continued with a smile.

"Deal."

"God we're nuts aren't we? We get married because we're bored, tell the world through a game show, go on a honeymoon, _then_ have a wedding."

"Love has reason which reason alone can not understand." he countered with a smile. "Come on Mrs. Grissom, I feel like taking a walk along the Seine, would you like to join me?"

"Most certainly." she smiled brightly before he took her hand and they made their way off to enjoy another night together.

* * *

I know, it's rather insane. I also don't know if it is going to show the spaces I had marking missing letters in the puzzles (before it was solved) or the dollar signs or the ok I can't think of the technical name for it. it's the symbol you use instead of the word and. you know that weird backwards curved S thing as one of the girls I use to babysat called it... yeah

let me know if it acted up and everything... if I need to I'll go and re-vamp the whole thing...

and what you think, that's very important of course ;-)

Isa


End file.
